


Barlights

by whiteherewhitenow (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/whiteherewhitenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now all the barlights are blinking in time / to Mexican music, it’s taunting the pavement / and for the first time / in a long time / I feel alive"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barlights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic to Fun.’s 'Barlights'

**(Orlando’s POV)**

  
_W_ _e were the get rich quick kids,_  
We never got it right  
So we settled for the center of town  
Where all the rich white kids is out looking for a fight  
got the blond one staring me down.  
And I really wanna take a swing  
I can’t help but remember James Dean  
See we are part of the few who agree  
that hey, he lived life fast  
but he died.

Now all the barlights are blinking in time  
to Mexican music, it’s taunting the pavement  
and for the first time  
in a long time  
I feel alive  


 

Rupert and I were the get rich quick kids. Our parents had always had enough money, more than enough actually and we never had to do something on our own. He had just finished school and I was already studying but we both didn’t plan on making something out of our lives in the near future. We never got anything right anyway so we settled for the centre of town. We wanted to celebrate Rupert’s newly won freedom of finally being done with school and going to university with me soon.

So we went to Camden, where all the rich white kids were out looking for a fight. We were scared. I never dared to go to Camden Town all on my own. But now I was here with Rupert, who was finally 18, and who was my only friend anyway. I had never been good at making friends, and neither had Rupert so we stuck together at a party our parents had dragged us along to and we’ve been friends ever since.

Right now on our first real night out we immediately found ourselves in the middle of a bar fight. Or an almost fight at least. Four guys, three looking pretty similar with their brown hair and blue eyes and one who looked completely different, had been thrown out of a club by a huge security guy and they seemed to wanna fight him until they saw us.

I grabbed Rupert’s arm out of fear because the boys were walking over to us. I felt safe with Rupert though because he was taller than them, than most people really, and I knew he was stronger than he seemed and he would be able to save my arse!

“They’re coming after us!,” I whispered and tried to hide behind Rupert’s broad back.

“I know, the blond one’s staring me down!,” he answered and I could hear his voice trembling.

The four guys were coming closer and closer and they came to a halt in front of us. I was right, they were all tiny guys like I was and Rupert was by far towering over them, which seemed to calm my best friend as well.

“Oi, what’re you up to?,” the blond guy asked and he still looked at Rupert. He didn’t seem to be mad or angry, actually he looked kinda nice and sweet with his chin lifted so that he could look into Rupert’s eyes.

“Hey, James Dean,” one of the other guys said. He seemed to be the oldest one and it seemed like the three other boys were actually brothers. I didn’t like the boy, even though he had big and honest blue eyes that made him look like a cute baby animal and thus absolutely harmless, but I’ve had it with these James Dean references. So many people had told me I looked like the iconic actor, after I had gotten a new haircut and I simply couldn’t stand it anymore. I was so angry, I rather wanted those guys to fight us instead of talking to us. Right now I really wanted to take a swing!

“Sorry, I didn’t want to insult you, boy,” the guy in front of me suddenly admitted and I calmed down again. Maybe he was just right, my hair kinda looked like James Dean’s well-known style to be honest… “I can’t help but remember James Dean, when I look at you,” he continued and gave me a friendly smile. I swallowed heavily and looked over to Rupert, who was still talking to that blond guy. I wasn’t good at talking to strangers, but if Rupert could do it, I could do it, too!

“Well he was kind of a cool guy, wasn’t he? He lived life fast, man!,” I answered because I secretly wanted a slice of James Dean’s life.

“Exactly!,” the three brothers laughed and the apparently middle brother added: “But he died!” And we all agreed on that, too.

“But me, I’m gonna live forever!,” the youngest boy screamed whole-heartedly and we all laughed, even Rupert and the other guy joined us now.

“Since we are all part of the few who agree on that, are you two interested in hitting a bar with us? My little brother William is only 16, so we need to find a bar where they’d let us all in, I hope that’s not a problem?!,” the oldest one suggested. Rupert and I exchanged a glance before we both nodded in agreement to go to a bar together. We didn’t know where to go anyway and why shouldn’t we go with a group of strangers? We had to live life fast, too! At least this one time in our lives!

It didn’t take us long to find a bar where they let us in without checking our IDs. We sat down at a round table and ordered tequila. I looked at all the people around me. Rupert, my best friend, who was by now full-on flirting with the blond guy, the three brothers, who seemed to have such a beautiful relationship compared to me and my brothers. I didn’t even know their names, but it didn’t matter. The barlights were blinking in time to the Mexican music, taunting the pavement and everyone’s faces but not the one of the brown haired boy with the big and honest blue eyes I was sinking deeper and deeper into. And for the first time in a long time I felt alive.


End file.
